A new world
by SakuHina-X3
Summary: In a post apocalyptic world Yuma discovers the secrets of the scientific facility his father works in thus leading to new adventures and new friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is one of my first stories, so please be nice:)**

 **I came up with the story while brainstorming for an idea for a new manga, which had different characters but the same plot.**

 **I don't know if this will become slash, i still have to decide... Besides, this is just the beginning!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

YU GI OH ZEXAL

Prologue

Year 3018. The world has gone in utter degradation and mankind has officially been able to destroy it; arriving at the obligated level of needing to find another planet to live on.

In 3000 the Middle East had been completely obliterated: it had been 50 years of ongoing war in Middle Orient and so the population immigrated towards Europe, leaving the countries completely desert. After terrorist forces got their hands on an atomic bomb Iraq, Afghanistan and the nearer countries were reduced to ashes.

Because of all the immigration the economics in Europe degraded due to unemployment so the great nation failed, leaving only few countries standing such as Russia, Great Britain, Germany, France and Spain.

China became one of the most powerful countries near the USA.

The third world countries became completely deprived of assistance leading to the decrease of the human population by hundred thousands as most countries couldn't afford to help.

Globalization lost all meaning as every country looked for itself and nothing more, interrupting communication between them and most satellite activities.

The world had gone completely bad, and there was no turning back; just going forward.

 **There you go, just the prologue so don't worry, the plot will be better the more i write.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Here's the first chapter to my story!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Carl Tsukumo walked down the white corridor of the USAMRIID building. He was nearing the top-secret area as he stopped in front of the big, metal door. Searching quickly with his eyes to see that no one had followed he quickly inserted the pin to the door. The door opened as a bright light engulfed the man that promptly walked in closing the door with a hard bang.

Yuma yawned once more: he had been waiting for his dad to come and get him from school for nearly an hour, so he finally decided to walk to his workplace. As he trudged through the streets of Frederick, Maryland, he couldn't help but feel extremely annoyed with his dad: since the United States had completely lost connections with all the other countries a few years before, his father had become overly obsessed with work, leaving little time to spend with him.

'Geez, it's almost as if you were dead' Sighed to himself the blue and pink haired teen. After almost half an hour of walking Yuma finally arrived at Fort Detrick, where his dad worked. Usually they wouldn't let unauthorized personal enter the military establishment but for Yuma they had given a free pass, due especially to the fact that at least this way he didn't have to wait alone outside and just rather stay in the official waiting room of the place. But Yuma knew it was because they thought he wanted to feel closer to his father since the passing of his mother, which had happened nearly a year before.

The teen waited at the large gates for someone to open him.

-Oh, Yuma! I thought your father was going to grab you at school today – Sounded a cheerful voice from the intercom

-Yeah Joey, I thought so too – Sighed Yuma while the gate opened automatically and he entered.

The lobby was as solitary as ever; only Joey was seated at the desk and was writing quickly on a piece of paper while talking on the phone. The man nodded to Yuma who nodded back smiling and sat down on one of the couches, grabbing the first magazine that was on the coffee table.

After almost half an hour Yuma was extremely bored; Joey was still talking on the phone and looked like he was having hand cramps, so the teen decided to walk around a little. The corridors of the facility were grey and dull, and there were at least a dozen doors in each one, which were tagged specifically with what was done inside and, in some, which doctor worked there.

Yuma had never seen his father's office, nor his lab, so after a while of searching the boy got lost. He had arrived at a dead end; in which was present an elevator. After looking around him Yuma called the elevator, which promptly dinged. Inside there was a wall mirror on the far end and the light seemed almost too bright. The teen entered and looked at the panel of buttons: there was the ground floor, in which he found himself now, the first level, the second level and… an underground level? _Beneath_ the garage? Yuma, being the good boy he was, would have exited the elevator and gone back to the lobby, but, since he was curious, not bad, but curious, he pressed the button to the underground level. Suddenly a white screen appeared while a woman's voice rang out through the elevator

 **Please enter code to reach underground level**

Yuma jumped from the surprise –Whoa! – He cried –No! No! No! – The boy began pushing all the other buttons in an attempt to stop the computer from speaking. Suddenly the doors opened to the ground level once more and Yuma didn't loose a beat while running out of the elevator and back to the lobby (which he found after some asking around).

Finally, after two hours Carl Tsukumo walked into the lobby, signing out.

-Hey kiddo – He smiled at Yuma then face-palmed –Oh, right, I was supposed to get you at school today… -

-Oh, don't worry dad, it's ok –

-I'm sorry kiddo it just slipped my mind… C'mon, we're having pizza tonight –

'Slipped your mind… Couldn't invent something better could you? – Sighed to himself the teen while following his father to their car.

That night Yuma lay in his hammock without being able to shut eye, the underground level stuck in his mind; what could they be keeping in there? Had they found aliens?

'Ok, probably not' laughed to himself the boy 'But seriously, I wonder…'

That night would have been very long.

 **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody,**

 **So, firstly i am so so so very sorry for the late update but i was on holiday so i didn't have my laptop. So sorry.**

 **Secondly, i want to thank for all the reviews it made me super happy that you like my story even though it just began.**

 **To answer some questions:**

 **to** , **i hadn't though of Yuma's age, but as i have put him in high school i think i'm going to make him be 14 or 15 depending on how you like it best, though it won't be important in the story (at least for now) :).**

 **Once again thanks for everything and good reading!**

Chapter 2

Yuma yawned lazily as he headed to school. The night before he hadn't shut eye since he couldn't get the underground level off his mind and only in the early hours of the morning had he had been able to sleep a couple of hours.

-Yumaa! – A loud voice chirped from behind the boy

-Oh, hey Tori… - Mumbled Yuma as he slouched even further

-Good morning! Huh? What's the matter? You don't look so good –

-I just couldn't sleep… -

-I'm sorry to hear that… Hey! I know what will lift your spirit! –

Yuma looked at the giddy girl with an I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-anything-so-leave-me-alone face and continued walking to school.

-Aw, Yuma! Don't be like that! It'll be very fun! – Cried the girl catching up to her friend

-Listen, Tori, I'm really not in the mood… Let's just go to school –

Tori's face fell but she nodded in understanding and the duo walked silently to class.

The day passed uneventful, giving Yuma time to think… and plan for the night.

Finally, when school finished, the red and blue haired teen ran up to Tori beaming

-Whoa Yuma! – She gasped as Yuma tickled her from behind –Are you feeling better? –

-Totally! Listen, can I talk to you in private? –

Tori blushed slightly –S-Sure Yuma, where would you like to go? –

-Lets go to the park; I think we'll be able to find a spot there –

Tori couldn't even respond than the teen had grabbed her hand and began running towards their destination.

Yuma and Tori sat under the shade of a large oak tree, which was situated at the top of the only grassy hill in the park.

From their position they could see almost entire Frederick, streets grey and dull, matching the rectangular, blocked houses and dead gardens.

-You know – Yuma began –I heard that once the streets were lively and the gardens green; in most of them vegetables and flowers would grow… Flowers! Wouldn't you like to smell flowers at least once, Tori? – Yuma looked at his friend expectantly

-Yes Yuma, I would love to… But, why are you bringing this up? –

-You know my dad works at Fort Detrick, right? And you know that the place was a main scene in the war with Russia, thus giving it enormous power, especially in military, technological and medical areas –

-…Yes –

-Well, yesterday I stumbled into the buildings' main elevator and found a button that leads to a so called "underground level"… When I pushed it, out of curiosity don't give me that look! Well, it needed a password –

Tori looked at her friend, face completely void of emotion, until she burst out laughing –And what Yuma? You think they're keeping some kind of secret weapons? A cure for cancer? I don't know, spaceships? – It was a known fact that spaceships hadn't been constructed for more than a millennium due to the insufficient material.

Yuma gave her an odd look and she sighed –It's probably prohibited to most people to go down there because yes, it may hold weapons, but the usual, standard ones. They obviously don't want anyone nosing in there for fear they may use them against the States… The president may have thrown out every foreigner that doesn't descend from an American family but that doesn't mean there aren't any outlaws or traitors around –

Tori paused, catching her breath. Why did Yuma have to see conspiracies in every single thing? The blue and red haired teen, on the other hand, didn't find any meaning to Tori's speech.

-Are you sure Tori? – He asked –I mean, maybe that's what they _want_ the population to think –

The girl sighed once again, looking into the scenery before her –I think that if they had something useful down there, they would have already used it for bettering the country -

Yuma stayed silent as he let the words sink in, letting the wind do the talking for them.

The living room was silent as Carl Tsukumo and his son sat at the dinner table, having just cleaned up. The man took a long drag at his grey cigarette, sighing contently

-I thought there were no more cigarettes – Commented Yuma casually

-Indeed, this is one of the last cigarettes in all the United States –

-How come you have it? –

-It was in an old desk at work –

Yuma swallowed at the mention of his fathers' job, there was no going back, he was going to go through with this.

-Speaking about work, may I ask… -

-Yes, Yuma? –

-What's in the underground level? –

Yuma held his breath as his father froze; silence invaded the room; soft drops of rain began to fall outside, as if almost to dramatize the moment.

Carl cleared his throat and took another drag –How do you know about the underground level? –

-I… I have my resources –

Yuma flinched at the horrible response and at the snort of his father

-Yeah, right – he chuckled –Anyways, the underground level has nothing that concerns you –

-Do you hide secret weapons in it? – Yuma sat straight in his chair, meaning business.

-No, Yuma what… -

-Do you have secret medicine? Spaceships? –

-No, Yuma! What the hell are you babbling about? – Carl's teasing tone became serious.

-Well, if it's nothing of that, then why is it a secret? – Yuma saw the anger in his fathers' eyes and had to use all of his willpower not to look away; boy, he was sure getting in trouble.

-Go to your room, Yuma – Ordered his father. The boy didn't miss a beat and practically scrambled upstairs to his room.

That night he lay in bed, thousands of questions floating through his mind at incredible speed, each one with a more impossible answer than the other.

After half an hour he decided to turn on his laptop and read through every piece of information there was about the years of war with Russia and Fort Detrick's involvement. The only valuable info he got was that, just like in the furthest years of 1960's, United States and Russia were racing to build better spaceships, seeing the Earth was degrading with each passing year and they would need to find a better planet to live in. In the year 1969 the U.S.A had managed to win, sending the first man to the moon, this time, neither country had won. After that the war stopped abruptly as the countries were too poor to even look after their national allies. That was in the year 2998.

'I wonder if they ever tried to improve their spaceships after that…' thought Yuma 'They couldn't have just dropped the project like that… Not after the five years they had been working on it'.

At four a.m. Yuma dropped in bed, not finding any more info that would make things clearer 'Great' he groaned inwardly 'Another night gone down the gutter'.

 **Ok, now i'm at home so i will update as soon as possible (maybe in a few days)**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! Here has finally come chapter 3 to my story!**

 **As always, i thank you for the reviews and for reading, especially for keeping up with my poor grammar and writing T_T**

 **Anyways, as i forgot to mention this is an AU in case you hadn't noticed, so there won't be any battling or cards and stuff like that.**

 **Lastly i want to apologize if the characters are a little (or a lot) OOC, like i said before, this is one of my first stories.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

-Are you out of your mind?! – Yelled Tori slapping Yuma on the head –I can't believe you! –

Yuma smiled sheepishly –B-But Torii! I _need_ to know what's down there! –

The green haired girl sighed, clutching her nose bridge, annoyed.

-I knew you were crazy, Yuma, but isn't this crossing the line? What if you get caught? –

-Don't worry about that! I have everything planned! –

Yuma had been babbling for the last twenty minutes on how he wanted to discover the password to reach the underground level, giving his unamused friend an unwanted headache.

-C'mon Tori – Whined Yuma –I thought you were more fun than this! –

The girl looked at her friend, bottom lip caught between her teeth as she regarded Yuma's comment.

'Yes!' thought the boy 'She fell for it!'

After a full minute Tori threw her hands in the air, exasperated –Fine! I'll help you in your arduous task! –

Yuma ignored the sarcasm and fist bumped the air –Now we're talking! –

That evening the two walked into Fort Detrick, seemingly harmless, therefore, as usual, the personnel didn't spare them a second glance.

-They sure are okay with teenagers running around the place – Whispered Tori

-Nah, they just let me enter… Along with a friend or two – Smiled mischievously Yuma.

Yuma's dad had the evening free for the day, letting the two teens enter his office without any problems.

-So – Sighed Tori as they closed the office door –How do you expect to find the password? If it's even written somewhere… -

Yuma grinned –I'm gonna hack my dad's computer! –

Tori just stared at her friend, jaw slack and eyes wide –Yeah right! Because you know your dad's computer password! –

-Hey, I'll figure it out– Shrugged Yuma as he sat at the desk and turned on the monitor.

The screen revealed a small rectangle box, in which he needed to insert the password.

-Let's see… - Talked to himself Yuma –If I were my dad, which password would I choose? –

-Oh c'mon, - Giggled Tori –Don't go all "Sherlock" on me Yuma, or the end of the world may really come sooner than we expected –

-Sher-what now? – The boy inquired

-You don't know it? It's a 19th century… Oh well, forget it, it's not important –

Yuma shrugged and thought a minute longer –I got it! – He exclaimed

-Yes? –

-It's "Yuma" –

Tori face-palmed –Why on earth would your dad put your name as password? I mean _everyone_ in Fort Detrick knows you! It's like literally handing them his password! –

-Oh, right… -

-I knew this was a waste of time – Groaned Tori as she leaned on the desk

-Hey! I'm not out of ideas yet! –

Yuma inserted password after password for nearly half an hour, much to his enjoyment and nuisance of his friend.

-I think I'll be heading home Yuma, my mom is going to get worried – sighed tiredly Tori as she stretched her back

-Hm? Oh! All right… Wait… -

Tori stopped in her tracks

-Mom? – Asked the boy

-…Yes, my mom is going to worry –

-Oh my god! It's mom! – Cried Yuma

-The password is "mom"? –

-No! It's my mom's name, Mira! –

Tori ran back to her friend's side as he quickly wrote the password. The teens waited as the computer processed the information. Suddenly, Carl's desktop greeted them with an image of a purple nebula and at least twenty different folders scattered around the screen.

-YES! Tori you're a genius! – Yelled Yuma jumping in the air

-Sshhh! Yuma quiet! – Giggled Tori, who was secretly satisfied with herself and was feeling the tingling of adrenaline in her veins –Or they'll discover us! –

-Yes, yes, sorry –

At that they began opening every folder, looking for documents that might hold the password. Finally, after opening three folders, which were located inside another folder named "Project 9", was a document called "Password".

-It may be this one! – Grinned Yuma as he double clicked it.

The document opened, revealing a blank page with only a set of five numbers written in the middle:

9-1-5-3-0

-I-I think this is it… - Whispered Yuma while whipping out his phone and writing the code on his memo.

-We did it! – Squealed Tori, hugging her friend tightly.

-All right! Let's go! – Yuma quickly closed the folder and logged out of the computer. They quickly left the office and closed the door, giving one last glance to see if everything was in order.

-Ok – Said Yuma once in the hall –Now we need to find the elevator –

-Is there a map of the place? – Asked Tori

-I don't know… I would ask but what excuse do we have? –

-Maybe if we wander a bit we may stumble into it… -

Yuma grinned –Sounds like a plan –

However, half an hour later the plan didn't look very promising

-Are you sure it's this way? I'm sure we've passed that crack in the wall ten minutes ago! – Moaned Tori as she dragged her feet

-Yes, I'm sure Tori, will… -

He couldn't finish than voices could be heard down the hall, coming towards the duo

-Aw crap! – Hissed Yuma –They're gonna want know why we're here –

-Hey Yuma, I have an idea… -

The two scientists were chatting lightly when they saw Tori standing around the corridor, a lost look on her face

-Hey! – One called out –What are you doing here? –

-Oh! Uhm, I'm really sorry but I was looking for my uncle, Carl Tsukumo? And I think I got lost… - Tori put on her best puppy eyes

-Oh, well, Carl had the evening off so he isn't here… - The first scientist smiled fondly, while the other merely glanced at the girl, a suspicious look on his face

-Huh, I didn't know Carl had a nephew – He sneered

-Oh… Well, he doesn't talk about me much… You see, he talks more about his son, and my cousin, Yuma –

-Yeah, maybe… -

-Whatever Jack… Anyways, would you like us to take you back to the main room? – Asked the first scientist, ignoring his co worker

-Yes! Thank you! –

Tori followed the two scientists down the hall 'You better find that elevator, Yuma!' She thought as she glanced back to the corner of the hall, where her friend was hiding.

'Thank you Tori, I so owe you!' Yelled silently Yuma as he watched her friend disappear around the corner 'Now, back to searching!'

After another ten minutes Yuma finally stumbled into the elevator

-Finally! – He cried

The teen pushed the button and the doors dinged open; he promptly entered and pushed the button to the underground level. This time he was ready when the electronic voice filled the small space

-Okay – He grabbed his phone and inserted the code -9-1-5-3-0… -

The screen returned to it's original black color and the voice could be once again heard

 **Access granted, you will know reach the underground level**

The doors closed and the elevator began descending –Yes! Don't worry Tori; your sacrifice hasn't been in vain! – Yuma fist bumped the air and finally, the doors opened to reveal the underground level.

 **Ok, i'm sorry for leaving a cliffhanger but it's really late and i wanna go to sleep:)**

 **I promise i'll update as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And finally, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Just kidding:)**

 **Let's be serious here; this is chapter 4 for my story, a bit longer than the previous ones (on my docx the previous were four pages long, this is six).**

 **As always, i thank you sooo much for the reviews, they really make my day! If you feel that you need to criticize my work, i don't know, give me writing tips and stuff like that, please feel free to do it. :)**

 **Rating goes a tinsy bit up in this chapter as there's a bit of swearing, just so you know.**

 **Please, read and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Yuma got off the elevator, which's doors closed promptly. The boy found himself in a too lit corridor, that was, fortunately, completely empty of scientists or doctors.

The corridor was about twenty meters long, walls stark white and the floor shiny with wax. Scattered through the corridor were nine doors, a tag near each one.

Yuma took a deep breath and began walking, shoes squeaking slightly.

As he arrived at the first door, Yuma looked at the small tag

-Doctor Leonard Smith – It read.

The teen leaned his ear to the door, hearing only silence he tried to open it. The white colored wood creaked slightly at the pressure making Yuma flinch. He looked around wearily and saw no one, so he continued until the door was wide open. The blue and red haired boy turned on the light and was surprised to see a normal office: a large desk was at the center of the room, surrounded by large drawers. Two chairs were positioned in front of the desk, resembling a lot the offices at the hospital.

Seeing nothing interesting, Yuma closed the door and continued towards the others. Each one, like the first, had a doctor's name on it, so Yuma figured they were offices as well. Suddenly the boy froze; arrived at the last door, he was surprised to see his father's name on the tag

-So, you don't know what this is, huh? – Talked to himself the boy recalling how his father had acted the day before. Yuma gave one last glance at the offices' doors, then turning to see that at the end of the corridor the was one final door; only it was made of steel.

-Let's see down here… - Yuma arrived at the large entrance

-What? Aw man! – The boy whined as another panel of numbers stood out against the white wall – _Another_ code? –

The teen huffed and turned around. Suddenly an idea came to mind 'Wait, what if it's the same of the elevator?'. Yuma took out his phone and looked to find that his memo was still open

-Ok… There! – Said the boy as he punched in the code. Fortunately, and completely to Yuma's surprise, the door opened mechanically, a white light engulfing him. The teen rubbed his eyes due to the brightness, but wasn't ready for what greeted him

-What the…? –

He found himself at the entrance of a huge laboratory; bright lights were everywhere and a set of at least ten hospital beds was neatly lined at the side of the lab. Yuma entered slowly; admiring the numerous cabinets stocked with strange objects and graduated cylinders filled with colorful liquid. At the center of the lab a large operating table was positioned; around it were trays stacked of bandages, rubber gloves, chisels and other operating utensils.

-Huh, I wonder what they do with this… -

Yuma then continued, only to slowly begin regretting it: as far as the operating table, the lab looked completely normal, almost an operating room. But, further the teen went, more horrifying became the place: another cabinet had parts of mummified animals inside jars and small boxes, as well as different kinds of brains. A table at the other side of the room had three microscopes and various kinds of skin hung on the wall. More inwardly, began the cages. They weren't the cages you saw at the zoo, or at an animal store, these were different sized, cube, glass cages with iron manacles inside; small holes at the top side of the cube were the only passage for fresh air.

Yuma shuddered at the image –What the hell is wrong with this place… -

As he walked further, the teen wished he had never been to the lab in the first place: the cages had animal carcasses inside, some already rotted, but most still "fresh". Most of the animal's bodies were mangled and torn, showing guts, muscle and bone. Yuma felt bile rising up his throat and promptly looked away.

Finally, came the end of the lab, where a final cage was set at the center of the wall. It was a bit larger than the others, but that wasn't what Yuma noticed: inside the cage was a figure, a _human_ figure, lying with it's back to the front of the cage.

The teen ran to the cage and stood half a meter away, staring wearily.

'Is… Is he alive?' Yuma studied the figure, crouching down to get a better view. Faintly, he could see the rise and fall of the man's chest. 'Okay… He's alive, that's good'.

Yuma sighed and sat cross-legged in front of the person.

'Looks too small to be a grown man though…' Thought the boy. After a few minutes, Yuma could feel his eyes begin to close and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

Tori sighed; it had been an hour and a half since she had left Yuma on his own, and was beginning to get worried. She had to leave Fort Detrick not to arouse any suspicions from the scientists that had accompanied her to the lobby and had been waiting at the park for her friend to give her any sign of life.

-Where are you, Yuma? – She said, eyeing the large building from the hill she was seated on –I hope you didn't get into any trouble –

Yuma shifted and cracked his eyes open, letting out a muffled groan; the floor wasn't very comfortable to sleep on. The boy sat up and cracked his back, sighing contently –Wow, I hadn't slept that well for three days – He grinned to himself.

The events of the earlier afternoon came crashing down on him and his grin slowly disappeared 'Right, creepy lab…' He thought bitterly.

Remembering the man in the cage, he quickly turned towards the glass only to see two large eyes staring at him

-Whoa! – Yuma jumped where he sat, studying the boy before him. He had pale skin and white hair and was dressed with a grey t-shirt and sweatpants. But, what caught most the teen's attention were the strange boy's eyes: the left one was a shiny gold, while the other was completely white, showing only the black pupil.

Yuma gulped and sat straighter –H-Hello! – He smiled –My name is Yuma –

The boy didn't move a muscle, just continued to stare at the teen making him feel quite uncomfortable.

-Okaay… You're probably guessing what I'm doing here… -

The boy blinked once, twice, and then shrugged.

-Oh! So you _do_ understand me! – Laughed Yuma –I was beginning to feel like an idiot, you know, with this one sided conversation and all –

The boy gave the faintest sign of a smile, but then backed up a bit, frowning.

-Huh? What's wrong? –Asked Yuma standing up

The boy scooted back even further until he was huddled at a corner of the cell.

Yuma looked behind him, seeing no one realization hit him –Are… Are you afraid of me? –

The boy stayed motionless but that was enough to answer Yuma's question

-I get it if you're afraid, I mean, I just snuck in here, you have no idea who I am and all that… But you don't have to worry; I won't hurt you –

Yuma saw the boy uncurl himself slightly from his position, curiosity etched on his face

-Furthermore, - Continued Yuma –I don't even know how to open this cell, so how could I reach you? –

The boy finally relaxed and scooted back to his original position. Yuma happily sat down once more.

-So… Are you gonna tell me your name? –

The boy frowned and touched his throat

Yuma blushed slightly –Oh, you can't speak? –

A nod was his answer.

-Sorry – He smiled sheepishly –And here I thought you were really shy –

The white-haired boy smiled and scooted until he was a few inches from the glass. Yuma watched silently as the boy began writing on the glass with his finger

-Oh! Are you writing your name? –

The boy nodded.

-Ok, let's see… A? –

Another nod.

-S… T… R… A… L? –

The boy smiled and nodded.

-So, your name is Astral? –

Yuma didn't need an answer; the look on the boy's face told him all he needed to know.

-Great! So Astral, nice to meet you! –

Suddenly, a loud buzzing sound filled the silent lab. Yuma recoiled and his hand flew to his pant's front pocket. He took out his phone that thankfully was in vibration mode, and looked at the id caller: Tori Meadows.

-Hello? – He responded

-Yuma? Where the hell are you? It's been almost two hours! –

-Really?! I hadn't noticed… Anyways, I'm in! –

-You're in the underground level? What's in it? –

-I'll tell you later, okay? I better leave before someone comes –

-Oh, right, see you tomorrow then! –

Yuma hung up and turned towards the boy in front of him –I'm sorry, but it's getting late and I have to go home –

Astral nodded and crawled back to the corner of the cage, watching Yuma carefully.

-I… I think I'll see you then – Finished the teen lamely as he began walking towards the exit of the lab.

'Huh, smooth Yuma' He scolded himself as he opened the door and closed the lab, leaving Astral once again in solitude.

Thankfully, all the doctors of the underground level had already left the building, letting Yuma exit without any problems.

The next day went relatively smooth; Yuma went to school, did his homework and played videogames like any other day, only things seemed different; first of all, Yuma felt Tori had been trying to avoid him all day long, giving him short responses and barely looking at him in the eyes. It was fishy especially since the day before she had seemed so eager to know what he had seen in the underground level. Secondly, his father wasn't at work when Yuma returned home from school, but was seated at the kitchen table, talking on the phone harshly. Yuma slipped as quietly as he could to his room and listened to his father yell in the other room.

-Of course I have him under control! – Yuma could hear -Yes!... No, I understand… Well how could I know?... Whatever… Goodbye! –

Yuma let himself fall on his bed as his dad cursed loudly.

-Yuma! – He then bellowed –Come down here now! –

'Crap, what did I do this time…' The teen thought as he sighed and went to the living room.

-Yes dad? –

-Where were you yesterday afternoon? –

Yuma hesitated a millisecond –I was at Tori's place –

-Don't lie to me, Yuma! – Carl banged a hand on the table, making the boy flinch –Now, let me ask again, _where were you_ yesterday afternoon? –

Yuma gulped 'Why does he want to know? It's not like he saw me in the underground level…'

-I told you, I was at Tori's… -

Yuma couldn't even finish that a loud slap reverberated through the room, stunning it into silence. The teen touched his now reddened cheek, where his father, _his father_ , had just slapped him.

Carl Tsukumo sat down heavily on a chair and rubbed a hand through his face

-Okay Yuma, you tell me why –

-…Why what? – Whispered the teen

-Why the FUCK you entered the fucking underground level! –

Yuma froze. Sure, he had expected it, but hearing it from his dad felt ten times worse.

-It had a fucking password, Yuma! Do you know why people _use_ passwords? Because they fucking keep things secret! –

Yuma looked at the floor, feeling ashamed but, deep down, angry. His dad had no right to hit him! Okay, he had entered the underground level, but who gave a shit! He hadn't touched anything! It's not like he would have told the world was his father was doing down there, even less what he had seen!

-I'm sorry – He mumbled

-You know, I'm in a whole lot of trouble because of you – Continued his dad, more gently this time –What were you thinking, Yuma? Even if someone discovers the password, there are hidden cameras and complicated alarm systems; do you really think we're this unprepared? It's the frickin' USAMRIID building, one of the most guarded facilities of the United States! –

The teen stayed silent, eyes downcast.

-That's enough for today, you can go back to your room – Carl finished as he stood and walked outside, slamming the door loudly.

Yuma remained glued to the spot, fists clenched and jaw set. He was really upset with the whole ordeal, but couldn't really seem to care. From the beginning, only one question had come to mind

'Is it because of Astral?'

 **That is the end of this chapter.** **:)**

 **If it wasn't very clear at the end, Yuma thinks that it may be because he saw Astral that his dad is so angry.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody!**

 **I am so so so very sorry for taking so long in updating but, finally, here it is!**

 **I want to thank you all so much for the reviews! They really make my day! And remember, constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **As usual, sorry for any grammatical errors, OOCness and don't pay attention to the political/military stuff that's in this fic, they are essential for the plot but aren't truthful in real life.**

 **That's all i guess so enjoy! :)**

Chapter 5

Morning arrived way too soon for Yuma; the light filtered through his bedroom's curtains and touched warmly the side of his face. The teen groaned and opened his eyes groggily. The room felt almost surreal, the sunlight giving it a floating appearance and the hammock feeling more comfortable than usual.

Sitting up slowly, Yuma saw his reflection on the mirror on the wall opposite him. The teen gasped slightly as his jaw was turning a light shade of purple from where his father had slapped him the night before.

After checking from closer his cheek Yuma decided he would have skipped school that day, and damn his father if he had anything to say about it.

After getting ready the teen wandered downstairs and found his father snoring loudly on the couch. The blue and red haired boy sighed as he recalled the night before, how his dad had been fuming and had hit him and lastly Yuma thinking about Astral for more than an hour before falling into a restless sleep.

Yuma ate a quick breakfast and ran outside, swiping out his phone and texting to Tori demanding he wanted to talk to her.

Yuma walked down the road towards his school and found the green haired girl standing at the edge of the sidewalk, hands clasped together tightly.

-Tori! – He called

-Yuma! – She gasped turning to him –You scared me! –

-What's wrong with you? – The boy ignored her statement. If he was going to do this, he wasn't going to loose time with formalities.

Tori sighed sadly, as though she had been expecting this –I-I'm sorry Yuma… I've just had a bad week and… -

-Bullshit – Yuma interrupted her harshly.

Tori whimpered, eyes downcast and faintly watery. Yuma crossed his arms defiantly, waiting for an explanation.

-Yuma – The girl whispered –They found out about you going to the underground level, right? –

The boy nodded.

-Well, they found out about me too… -

Yuma stayed silent for a moment, dropping his arms to his sides. Tori hadn't gone into the underground level, so why was she receiving crap about it?

-You see – The girl continued –They caught us on camera, which means they caught me lying to those doctors so you would be able to reach the elevator… Did your dad tell you that what we did is an act of treason, as we were in a government secure facility and could have created a critical situation for the building's defense of scientific work and experiments? –

Yuma gaped at her friend –W-What?! –

Tori nodded –Well, my parents obviously found out… The police arrived and said that maybe I'll have to go to juvenile prison, I don't know when or if I'll go but I'm in deep shit anyways so what does it matter! –

Yuma completely forgot the anger he held towards his friend and took a step to hug the girl tightly

-I'm so sorry Tori, I put you in this mess and I didn't think about what the consequences would be… Are your parents very angry with you? –

Tori laughed dryly, tears running down her cheeks –They grounded me for a month, I can't reach you in any way as they took my phone away and yesterday I felt so bad that I just couldn't face you! –

The green haired girl burst out sobbing into Yuma's shoulder as he shushed her soothingly, whispering words of comfort.

'This is worse than I thought… And all my fault…'

The duo stayed there hugging for a few minutes until Tori stepped back and dried her tears, cheeks slightly flushed for her breakdown.

-Feeling a little better? – Yuma asked slowly. Tori nodded and hummed quietly, eyes still shiny but face definitely more lively.

-There is something strange though… - Spoke Yuma –The police didn't come to my house ad I definitely committed the worst crime here –

Tori looked at him puzzled –T-The police _didn't_ come to your house? Maybe they still have to visit… -

-No, I'm sure they would have come already… -

Yuma's face contorted into one of rage. The boy turned and started racing back home, Tori high on his heels

-What's wrong Yuma?! – She cried as she hardly kept up with her friend

-I'm pretty sure this has something to do with my dad! – Yuma growled, eyes dark and nails leaving small, lunar shaped marks where his hands where tightly closed into fists.

Yuma opened the door to his house slowly, hoping his father was still asleep. He motioned Tori to stay quiet as they entered into the living room. Carl Tsukumo was still sleeping, the snoring abated quite a bit.

Yuma felt his father's pockets but found them empty so he walked over to the kitchen table. There, near an almost empty bottle of vodka, was a bunch of keys.

The teen snatched it and pushed Tori outside once more.

-What are you doing Yuma?! – She whispered as they walked away from the building to a safe distance.

-I'm going back to the underground level –

Tori gasped, eyes wide –You can't possibly be serious! After what happened?! –

Yuma clenched his fists –Listen Tori, what happened was _my_ fault and you're the one in risk of going in prison… I'm not going back down there to spite my dad; I'm going down there to get some answers! You don't know what I saw down there! It's horrifying… -

Yuma sighed, breathing heavily. After a few seconds he felt a hand on his shoulder

-All right Yuma, if you think it's the right thing to do; I have no reason to stop you… -

Yuma smiled brightly, man, he loved Tori sometimes; she knew just the right thing to say.

-Thanks, but you're not coming with me –

The girl looked surprised, and slightly hurt –Why can't I come? – She whispered

-I don't think it's a good idea for you to see that place… Besides, the police have already come to your house to warn you; I don't think you'd be given a second chance if they saw you again –

Tori sighed, defeated, but nodded slowly. Yuma was right; it was too much a risk.

-But then, what about you? – She looked Yuma in the eyes, scared.

-Don't worry I'll be fine! I'll go in like last time; only it won't be in secret –

The green haired girl smiled tightly: she could only hope Yuma's plan went for the best.

The lobby was empty, Joey nowhere to be found. Yuma arched an eyebrow as he walked into the building easily, not a single guard in place. After wandering a while in the corridors, which were strangely empty, Yuma found the elevator. A few more minutes and he arrived at the underground level. He looked around and saw no one.

'Where is everybody?' He thought as he reached the lab door. Upon entering though, a dozen faces turned to look at him.

-Oh – He froze as the lab had all it's scientists staring at him, some surprised and some clearly not amused. Just as Yuma was about to bolt a shrill voice called at him:

-Heeey! You must be Carl's son! Do come in! –

Yuma turned and saw a tall, blonde haired man grinning at him and waving at him to come inside the large room.

-I was wondering when you were going to come back to the lab and I'm surprised to see that it's a lot sooner than I expected – Yuma gulped as the other scientists glared at him.

-I think it's better if I leave – He told the pleasant scientist who, in turn, turned to look at him shocked

-Leave? Why would you want to leave? You came here after all –

-Yeah but… -

-No worries kid, I get it, you're curious… Oh! So silly of me, I haven't even introduced myself – The scientist slapped his forehead slightly and extended his hand –I'm doctor Faker, main scientist of this lab's projects and founder of the CNP, or, if you like it better, the Colonialism of the Nine Planets. These here are the members of this project, including your father. –

-Why are you telling me this? Why haven't you called security or something? – Asked the teen ignoring the outstretched hand.

-Why, Yuma, I would but you see, it's a pity to say that you've already seen everything that's in this lab, not to mention you pulled your friend into this as well –

-Tori had nothing to do with this! It was all my idea! –

-Yes Yuma, that's why I asked the police not to send her to juvenile –

-Really? – The teen couldn't believe his ears, why would this scientist help him?

-Of course! – The doctor continued, suddenly turning serious –But, there's a catch: you tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_ what you've seen down here and believe me, your pretty friend will spend the rest of her teens in prison; which I know to be a really ugly place, I fathom she wouldn't last a week in there –

Yuma bristled; this guy was threatening him, or rather Tori.

-Why should I believe you? – He stood defiantly and crossed his arms, trying to hide the slight tremor of his hands.

-Because, Yuma, being an important and powerful person, I can pull a few strings here and there and your friend can disappear from the military's radar, forever. Wouldn't you like that? –

The boy bit his lip; it was definitely convenient, besides, why would he go tell anyone about a few dead carcasses inside a lab…

-You have a deal – After shaking hands for a few seconds a second voice called out, disturbing the eerie quiet that had befallen.

-I'm not really sure this is a good idea Dr. Faker – Yuma turned around and was shocked to see one of the men he and Tori had fooled two days back –I don't really trust the kid – he sneered at Yuma, who scratched his head sheepishly.

-Don't be like that Jack, we made a deal so Yuma isn't going to say anything, and he's a man of his word, right? – The doctor turned to the teen, eyebrow arched questioningly.

-Y-Yes! –

Seemingly convinced Dr. Faker smiled once more

-Now, how about I show you the lab while my co-workers finish their work, ok? –

Yuma nodded and followed the older man quietly. Faintly, he heard Jack grumble something, but couldn't make out what.

The lab was identical to the day Yuma had entered: various tables full of different vials and colorful chemicals, animal skin and carcasses, glass cages.

-What do you use the glass cages for? –

-Those, Yuma, are the cages we use for the CNP project, or rather used –

-You finished the project? –

Dr. Faker chuckled humorlessly –You could say that –

-What did the project consist in? – Asked Yuma once again

-You'll know everything in due time Yuma, don't worry –

The duo walked a little further into the lab. Suddenly, Yuma remembered the sole reason he had wanted to return to the lab.

-What about Astral? – He asked the scientist, who visibly flinched but continued walking calmly

-What about him? –

-Why is he locked up in a cage? –

-…That is classified information –

-Hey man, remember the deal? You tell me everything –

The scientist sighed –He is project CNP… At least, part of it –

-So are you gonna tell me what this project consists in? –

-…Soon –

Yuma frowned; this guy was stalling and he didn't like it. Deciding he was going to get answers no matter what he began running towards the end of the lab, where Astral's cage was positioned.

-Hey! – Dr. Faker began running behind him –Why are you running? – Yuma could hear the irritation in his voice and grinned; he was going to know what project CNP was at all costs.

Finally Yuma arrived at the cage and saw Astral sitting at a corner of the box, eyes closed and breathing slow and regular.

-Hey Astral! – He yelled banging on the glass wall. The other boy cracked his eyes open and, seeing Yuma, smiled timidly. Though, when Dr. Faker arrived his smile disappeared and he turned around, showing them his back.

-Hey Astral! Why did you turn around? – Yuma frowned at the boy's behavior.

-Don't worry Yuma, he's just not very fond of me – Dr. Faker panted a little from the small jog and wiped his forehead with a handkerchief.

-And why is that? –

-I don't know, I'd ask but the boy can't talk –

-Why can't he talk? –

-He was born mute –

Yuma nodded, looking at the cage, thoughtful. Suddenly the scientist clasped his hands together, forced cheer in his voice –Well, know that you've seen everything I think you may leave –

-But, you haven't told me about the project! –

-Like I said Yuma, all in due time. Besides, now I have a meeting to attend and you have to go home, your father will be waiting –

Yuma shuddered at the thought of going home, furthermore seeing his dad –About that, why hasn't my dad come to work today? –

-Oh, he just got a day off to respond to the police for being incompetent and letting you enter the lab –

-Can't you pull some strings for him as well? –

-Of course, but he still has to give a report and his apologies for his irresponsible behavior –

Yuma nodded –Fine, but I'll be coming back! –

-Whenever you want Yuma –

The teen turned to the cage and tapped it softly –Goodbye Astral, I'll be seeing you –

The boy didn't move and Yuma sighed –Man, he must really hate you –

Dr. Faker chuckled nervously as Yuma walked back to the entrance of the lab, exiting it.

Once the teen had exited Dr. Faker's smile disappeared instantly, a furious frown replacing it

-Astral! – He roared turning to face the caged boy, who visibly flinched –What the fuck! A stupid brat breaks in and you go and befriend him? What have I told you about talking to outsiders! –

Astral shook his head, terrified and a bit confused; the talking part lost him a little.

-Oh, right, you _can't_ talk, so how the fuck does he know your name? –

The boy shook his head once more, looking down in apology.

-Oh no, don't think you can get out of this one so easily! –

Astrals eyes opened wide as saucers as Dr. Faker called Dr. Shadows who was lounging about on the other side of the lab. He was also known as Vector the Dissector because of his amazing, yet terrifying work on dissection and transplants.

But Astral knew him as someone else: his worst nightmare.

As Yuma walked home that evening he swore he heard a faint scream, but, as he turned around, no one was in sight.

'Hmm, must've been my imagination' He thought, although deep down, he was sure it was something more than him hearing things; something horrible was happening, he could feel it in his gut.

 **Longer than usual, i'm proud of myself;)**

 **Stay tuned for the next chappie!3**


End file.
